¿Qué tienes allí?
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Sakura parecía traer algo diferente, los comentarios que iban de boca en boca entre la gente lo demostraban y eso era lo que más estaba desconcertando a Naruto.


_¿Qué tal a todos? TwT un poco tarde para la actualización pero en fin, ya he dicho que puedo ser todo un caso en cuanto a la hora de actualizar._  
 _Esta pequeña historia está dedicada a **AnnelieseHitsuki7** , un regalo de cumpleaños algo adelantado podría decirse jeje y sip, yo también hago fics dedicados :v_

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 ** _[ ¿Qué tienes allí? ]_**

 ** _Capítulo único_**

 _._

–¿Pero qué demonios estás contándome? –Protestó Naruto, levantándose de su asiento. –¿Cómo puedes siquiera creer en eso?

–En ningún momento dije que lo creyera, solo estoy hablándote de lo que Ino me ha comentado hace un rato. No deberías dejarte llevar por los comentarios ajenos, debe haber una explicación lógica para esto.

–Y eso es lo que estoy por averiguar. –Sacando dinero de su bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la mesa para pagar su comida. –Ya me voy, te veré más tarde.

Aquello había tenido lugar en el Ichiraku hace tan solo un par de horas atrás, cuando Sai sin privarse de nada le soltó unas palabras que lo hicieron perder la compostura. Aparentemente, entre las chicas corría un rumor que giraba en torno a Sakura y el origen de una curiosa marca en su cuerpo, una rojiza marca situada en la zona de su cuello y el problema era muy claro… no fue él quien se la hizo.

Ahora se encontraba en la soledad de su departamento caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación con la furia surgiendo de él y todo por unas palabras que a vista de los demás parecía ser muy chistoso, pero a él no le causaba ninguna gracia, lo fastidiaba.

No creería en nada hasta comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y por lo mismo no iba a calmarse hasta poder hablar con Sakura. Quería verla, con urgencia necesitaba verla e incluso había ido a buscarla al hospital, pero al preguntar por ella le notificaron que era imposible verla en esos momentos, pues se hallaba sumamente ocupada, ¡Excelente! Estaba a punto de darle una cólera y ahora debía esperar.

Los constantes golpeteos a su puerta lograron llamar su atención y mientras se dirigía a ver quién venía a verlo intentó calmar su molestia. Al abrir, Sakura aguardaba por él.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que tenías mucho trabajo por hacer.

–¿Qué manera es esa de saludarme? No recuerdo que fueses tan seco para recibirme. –Comentó Sakura, acercándose para darle un corto beso en la mejilla. –¿Y bien? ¿Me dejarás pasar o acaso vamos a quedarnos aquí en la entrada?

–Eh, lo siento. Pasa. –Titubeó Naruto, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle el paso libre a la pelirosa.

Sus intentos por esconder la molestia que momentos atrás estaba tomando control de él resultó ser más complicado de hacer, ahora ambos se hallaban en su habitación.

–Me contaron que estuviste preguntándome por mí en el hospital ¿Qué es tan urgente que quieres hablar conmigo?

–Sakura chan… ¿Tienes algo que quieras contarme?

–Si es eso lo que querías preguntarme, pues no, no estoy ocultando nada que tú no sepas. –Contestó, confundida por el comportamiento del rubio.

–Ya veo…

–Estás actuando muy extraño ¿Algo no anda bien?

Naruto no respondió, permitiendo que el silencio tomara posesión del ambiente durante unos instantes y antes de que Sakura pudiese decir algo, caminó hasta ella y teniéndola frente a él, con delicadeza apartó su cabello dejando así su cuello expuesto.

–¿Qué es esto?

Los ojos del Uzumaki se vieron atraídos por la presencia de una roja marca en la piel de la pelirosa, no era muy notoria pero allí estaba, las palabras de su pálido amigo no eran mentira.

–Ah ¿Esto? Es una picadura que un mosquito me hizo la otra noche, la comezón que tengo me ha hecho pasar un infierno.

–Sí, muy molesto será ese condenado mosquito ¿No? –Soltó Naruto con desagrado guardando unos pasos de distancia de Sakura, dándole la espalda.

–¿Pero y a ti que te pasa? Estás muy irritable el día de hoy ¿Es que acaso hice algo malo como para que seas así conmigo?

–Tú dímelo ¿Estás segura que eso es solo una picadura?

–Por supuesto que lo es, no sé qué más esperas que sea.

Una vez más, el silencio envolvió la habitación y con unos segundos de meditación, Sakura logró ver todo con más claridad, ahora lo comprendía todo. –No puedes estar hablando en serio… ¿¡De verdad piensas que esta cosa es un chupetón!?

Volteando a verla, Naruto dejó que su enfado saliera a la luz. –No me grites, no he sido yo el que ha esparcido rumores sobre esa famosa marca en tu cuerpo.

–Al diablo con los rumores ¿Prefieres creer en esas tonterías antes que en mi? ¿No me tienes confianza?

–No he dicho que no confíe en ti, es solo que…

–¿Entonces qué? –Lo cortó Sakura. –No se me ocurre que otra razón podrás tener para soltarme en cara algo como esto.

Naruto se quedó helado, claramente la había liado y aunque aún sentía molestia ya no era él quien estaba encargándose de irradiar furia frente a la situación, Sakura lo hacía.

Llenando sus pulmones de aire y exhalándolo de ellos, él se atrevió a responder. –Es solo que… No es muy agradable oír comentarios sobre algo así, cuando yo ni sabía de la existencia de esa marca.

–¿Y eso te da el derecho de acusarme de esa manera?

–No, pero…

–Pero nada Naruto, no puedes simplemente dejarte llevar por lo que dicen los demás. Yo no te reprocho nada cuando hay un tumulto de chicas detrás de ti.

En eso tenía razón, ella nunca le había hecho un escandalo cuando alguna chica se le insinuaba, aunque tuviera ganas de estallar en el lugar, se contenía. Ahora se sentía como un completo torpe, los comentarios que iban de boca en boca entre la gente lo hicieron descontrolarse, por lo que su mente se nubló haciéndolo perder el sentido de la lógica, Sakura jamás sería capaz de lastimarlo de esa forma… ahora además de torpe, se sentía avergonzado.

–Tienes razón en eso pero no es del todo mi culpa, ambas cosas son muy similares, no veo la diferencia.

–¿No ves la diferencia?

Con firmeza, la pelirosa caminó hasta Naruto y con fuerza lo empujó haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama. En cuestión de segundos, Naruto tenía a Sakura a horcadas sobre él, sujetándole ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Antes de que pudiese protestar, Sakura pegó sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con una pasión que jamás había experimentado.

Al separar sus labios, con dulzura ella comenzó a repartir pequeños pero a la vez intensos besos en su cuello. –S-Sakura chan…

–Esto que tengo aquí no es un chupetón, como crees tú. –Agregó Sakura, dejando a un lado lo que hacía y mirándolo directo a sus azules ojos, prosiguió. –Esto lo es.

Hundiendo una vez más su rostro en el cuello del Uzumaki y sin antes dejar un corto beso, los labios de ella fueron ejerciendo mayor presión sobre la sensible piel de Naruto.

Fue ahí cuando comprendió lo que sucedía, no podía ser cierto ¿Será correcto lo que estaba pensando? Cuando Sakura acabó con lo que hacía y se apartó de encima, alarmado corrió al baño para así verificar cualquier rastro de sus acciones.

Al verse en el espejo notó que efectivamente, casi debajo de su oreja tenía una especie de moretón con un tono aún más rojizo que el de la rosada kunoichi, no era difícil de ver.

Conmocionado, volvió a la habitación y sentada sobre la cama con una satisfactoria sonrisa, Sakura lo esperaba. –No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacerlo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Puedes verlo ahora?

–¿Q-Qué dices?

–La diferencia entre un chupetón y una picadura, ahora puedes ver que ambas son cosas muy distintas ¿No?

Incómodo, pasó su mano por su cabello, lo que ella había hecho fue darle una lección. –Creo entender tu punto… lo lamento Sakura chan, me porté como un verdadero idiota.

–Sí, así es. –Contestó la muchacha levantándose con ambas manos en la cintura, mirándolo con desagrado.

–No me mires así Sakura chan, ya te dije que lo lamento.

–De verdad eres sorprendente, lo que digan los demás es una cosa pero, no entiendo cómo puedes confundir una picadura con un chupetón.

–Ya te lo dije, para mí parecían ser bastantes iguales.

–Pero ahora ya sabes que no lo son, espero que con esto no vuelvas a hacerte ideas equivocadas ¿Me oíste?

–No lo haré pero, no era necesario llegar tan lejos Sakura chan ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora con esto? –Inquieto, Naruto señaló la notoria marca que ahora se hallaba en su cuello.

–Puedes ir por ahí diciendo que es una picadura y ya, si tú no notaste la diferencia es probable que los demás tampoco lo hagan. – Sakura no pudo evitar reír por la situación en la que se vio atrapado.

Debió haber escuchado a su amigo, no debió dejarse llevar por los comentarios sin sentido que los demás hacían, ahora lo tenía más que claro, nunca olvidaría la diferencia entre ambas cosas y sin duda alguna, la marca en su cuello no lo dejaría olvidarlo.

* * *

 _Lo dije en Facebook, esta historia tendría algo diferente a lo que he publicado anteriormente... leve pero si :v Fue un asco lo sé(?)  
_ _Supongo que ustedes ya han de saberlo, se acerca una fecha muy especial... ¡San Valentin! ¿Habrá una sorpresa para ese día? Probablemente._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
